


The Fight for Survival

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, British Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Girls with Guns, Guns, Swords, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	1. Chapter 1

Claudia swung her machete, splitting a zombie's skull. Claudia was a brilliant computer programmer, but she wasn't particularly physically strong. At least, she hadn't been before the apocalypse. Now she was getting there. She half turned, swinging her sword at another zombie. The zombie managed to somehow dodge the attack, and she dropped her weapon. Her machete came across and severed the creature's skull. Claudia heard a female voice shout for help and turned. A dark haired woman with curly hair was being driven back. She had a small semi-automatic pistol in one hand, but it was clearly empty, as the woman wasn't using it and the slide was pushed back. The woman had a small knife with which she was slashing at a few zombies. A zombie batted her knife away from her and pushed her into the wall. Its teeth would have connected with the dark haired woman's neck if Claudia hadn't smashed its skull with her sword before it could.

"Hey, assbreath!"

Claudia got the zombies' attention and they turned to face her. She hurled her sword, dropping a single zombie. She whipped her pistol free of its holster and fired several suppressed shots that dropped a few of the undead monsters. The dark haired woman pulled a baseball bat from over her shoulder, smashing a zombie's skull. Claudia's gunshots dropped the remaining zombies and she reloaded, sliding her weapon away.

"Are you ok, lady?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm Leena."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Claudia. Claudia Donovan."

"I'm with the Army Corps of Engineers," Leena said, "who are you with?"

"I'm a rogue, I'm not affiliated with anyone," Claudia said, "do you have a group?"

"Yes, they should be here somewhere."

Several loud pops which Claudia recognized as unsuppressed gunshots rang out.

"Pete you fucking idiot! Use your silencer," another woman shouted to a man with a semi-auto pistol.

"I dropped it, Myka," the man retorted.

"Could you two please just stop arguing and let's get away from these bloody zombies," another woman shouted.

The newest speaker was obviously British, she had a British accent.

"Good idea, HG," Leena called to the British woman.

The last zombie went down with an arrow to the skull. Myka lowered her bow, running to the fallen zombie and pulling her barbed shaft free of its skull.

"Uggh, that's disgusting," Myka groaned, making a face as she wiped the gore off her arrow.

"This is Claudia Donovan," Leena said, pointing to Claudia, "she saved my life."

"Nice to meet you," Myka said, "I'm Myka Bering, the idiot over there is Pete Lattimer. The British woman is Helena G Wells, and you already know Leena, I presume?"

"I'm just as smart as you are," Pete retorted, "I just don't think all the time."

"Don't I know it...."


	2. Chapter 2

The same night that Claudia met Leena and her group, they were around the campfire and Claudia found herself staring at the dark-skinned woman.

"So Leena, what did you do before the zoms?"

"I was an innkeeper, I ran a bed and breakfast," Leena said, "that was on my free time, it was a front for my secret position in the Army Corps of Engineers. I was the second in command for a special operation under General Artie Nielsen. I have no idea if he's still alive, but when the zoms came I saw him fighting his way out of the base. Myka and Pete were escorting him, but we all got separated when an enormous pack of zoms forced us to hide."

"If he didn't make it out, it's your fault, Pete. You always screw up our missions," Myka said, looking half-serious.

Claudia heard a zom groan and she turned, whipping her pistol free. She fired a shot that dropped the zom.  
"Look out! Zoms everywhere!"

"This is the largest pack I've ever seen," Leena shouted, picking up an assault rifle.

The rifle had a silencer on the end of the barrel, and she opened fire, the suppressed shots ripping apart a line of zoms.

"We have to run," Leena said as she slid a new clip into her weapon.

Claudia nodded, and she spun away from the zom back, sprinting off. A single zom crashed into Leena, knocking her to the ground. Pete and HG were already busy, a half dozen zoms rushing them. Myka didn't hear Leena being attacked, since she was combating two zoms simultaneously. Claudia realized none of the others would reach Leena in time, so she charged the woman and the zom she was fighting. Claudia's sword came across and severed the creature's head. The zom pack tightened around Myka and Pete, separating them from their friends. Claudia fired several shots, dropping a few of the zoms, and about half of the enormous pack turned to face them.  
"Pete, Myka, I'm sorry," Claudia shouted to them, "we'll come back for you! Come on Leena, we have to get out of here."

Leena and Claudia sprinted off. Claudia tripped on a zom that had already been put down, and she crashed to the ground, a rock slicing open her cheek. Leena turned, firing a burst from her assault rifle. The burst ripped through a few zoms, and while they were slowed down from the attack, Leena extended her arm to her new friend, helping her up. Leena reloaded, and they kept moving. A single loud gunshot rang out.

"Leena!"

Leena's eyes widened.  
"That's General Nielsen," she said, "come on, Claudia, we have to get to him."

Claudia nodded.  
"Alright."

They sprinted towards the source of the shouts. General Nielsen was backed up against a tree, firing a small revolver over and over again. Leena took aim, firing a quick burst of gunfire that shredded the zoms that were threatening him.  
"General! Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, but don't call me General. The military order has collapsed, I'm not a general anymore. Just call me Artie," the man said.

"Ok...Artie."

"Leena, where are Pete and Myka?"

"I don't know. We were attacked by the largest pack I have ever seen, we left them behind and ran. They're in good hands though. Helena Wells is there, and she's the most capable woman I have ever seen," Leena told Artie.  
"Helena G Wells?"  
"Yes," Claudia said, "why?"

"She's a criminal," Artie said, "She's suspected of having engineered the chemical that is causing this."

"She says she can cure it," Leena said, "we're headed to Warehouse 13, her biochemical lab in South Dakota."

"Don't trust her, Leena. Watch your backs."

"I don't think Myka will be happy," Leena commented, "but I'll tell her."

"What do you mean? Why would Myka be especially upset about it?"

Leena squinted her eyes shut and pinched her nose.  
"Myka and HG are a thing. They're together,"  Leena said.

"They're together?"

"Yeah. They have been for a while."

"Shit. That's not going to be good, if Helena IS responsible for this."

"Listen Artie, I trust her. You know I have a good sense for people. She hasn't shown me anything to indicate we can't trust her. And Myka is ex-secret service. Don't you think she'd be able to tell if Helena wasn't our ally?"

"Not to interrupt," Claudia broke in, "but shouldn't we get out of here? There's a mega crap-ton of zoms coming up this hill."

Claudia heard a strange noise and looked up. There was a helicopter flying overhead, machine guns blazing. A pair of figures dropped from the chopper and parachuted to the ground next to Claudia.

"Pete, Myka. Are you ok?"

"Yes, we're fine, but barely."

"Uh, Myka, I've been bit," Pete said.

"Damn it," Myka swore, "let me see it."

Pete sat down, rolling up his jeans to reveal his wound. There was a shallow bitemark on his left leg, and the skin just above it was black.

"Artie, give me a Tesla needle," Myka said.

Artie tossed it to her and she stabbed it into Pete's bite. Claudia clamped her hand over his mouth to keep from screaming as he arched his back and opened his mouth. The wound healed and the discoloration faded. The helicopter landed and HG ran towards them.

"He'll be fine," Myka said.

"I love how capable you are," HG told Myka, kissing her lover briefly on the mouth.

"Myka, I need to tell you something about Helena."

"What is it?"  
"She's suspected of having engineered the chemical that caused the zoms."

"Helena would never do that."  
"Actually," HG said, "I DID engineer it at Warehouse 13. There was a containment breach and it escaped and caused this. It was originally intended to be used as a failsafe for a top secret British military project I was working on. The thing I was building, it was supposed to have the toxin set so that if the security was breached and there was no way to recover control, everyone would be exposed to it and kill each other before a nuclear cleaning of the project would occur. A man accidentally stole the toxin, and then broke the bottle by accident. Causing this to happen."

"Who caused it, then?"  
"Douglas Fargo from Global Dynamics in Eureka."

"I know that guy. He's clumsy but he's competent. He also wouldn't have stolen anything that dangerous."  
"Not on purpose, but someone actually planted it on him so that he would."


End file.
